The Pain within her Heart
by AahkninX
Summary: Love is a tough thing, a loving boyfriend now dead, her obsessed x boyfriend still after her, what will Rasha do? PURELY MINE! I didn't see any other category so I put it under here, based on a rp with Hao 'Natsume' and Anna 'Szell' from Shaman King.


Pain within her heart

Chapter one:

Love, is it really that bad?

R&R please!

"Onii-Chan!" a sixteen year old raven haired girl called out and jumped on an older mans back. The man smiled,

"How was school Rasha?" he asked in his warm voice.

"Boring…" she let out a small sigh closing her dark purple eyes. "Work..?"

"Same." He sighed the same way attempting to tease her. She blinked and flicked his ear.

"Rasha Matt!" a voice called as she looked up with a smile.

"Natsume!" she said in a happy tone. "How are you today?"

"I'm alright and you?" he asked, his dark brown hair draping over his shoulders and his chocolate eyes soft, calm, and longing. He was madly in love with her but there was one problem.

"Go-"she was cut off.

"Rasha!" another voice called. Her eyes widened in happiness as she jumped off her brothers back, running passed Natsume she hugged another man.

"Drake!" she shrieked as he chuckled. His hair was the same tone as her and he was wearing a Gi outfit, she smiled as he handed her some flowers. She smelt them and smiled more. Matt chuckled lightly as she kissed Drake softly. Natsume watched and turned away in jealousy and walked off. Matt blinked watching him.

"H-hey Rasha?"

"Mn?" she blinked at Drake as he stammered.

"Would you come to my hut later?" he asked. She blushed lightly and nodded shyly as he smiled. "I'll see you then!" he said with a sudden boost of confidence running off. Matt patted his sister's head as she smiled up at him.

Natsume was furious as he paced in his hut he thought to himself. He stopped as the door opened.

"I see you decided to arrive…" He smirked as a girl stood in the door. "Szell..."

She nodded and walked in shutting the door,

"I am here to serve you..." her blonde hair rested on her shoulders while her blue eyes stared at him coldly. He nodded and murmured softly in case if anyone was listening in.

Rasha knocked on the door to a normal sized hut,

"Come in." Drake opened the door as she walked in. She loved the smell of his hut it was almost mesmerizing. He signaled for her to follow as he walked to a small desk. She felt the breeze from the window that was open and sighed happily. "Rasha?" he asked softly and warmly holding a small black box, "When were older…will you marr-"his eye widened as she stared at him. Blood tickled out of his mouth as he coughed and fell to the floor she continued staring while a pair of eyes sneered at her from the open window.

"S-Szell?" she gasped looking at Drake. _'Why….the best student in class…killing him. Of all people…'_ she thought dropping to her knees. She put her hand on his neck feeling for a pulse, tears dripped onto the floor. "D-Drake…n-no…" she looked at the box and gasped. Her favorite stone, a sapphire, and her favorite color blue. She grasped the box closing it. Her legs shoot violently as she staged out the door falling face first into the dirt she sobbed hugging the box into her chest. "M-Matt help me…" she sobbed harder. People looked at her curiously as Matt brother walked by hearing the commotion.

"Rasha…?" he helped her up looking at her tear stained face. "What wrong…?" he asked while she sobbed into him,

"S-Szell…killed Drake…" she muttered as he gasped. The elders walked over while Matt picked up his sister walking to their hut.

"Here..." he laid her down "I'll get you some water." he walked out while Natsume walked in.

"Rasha?" he sat on the bed as she sat up.

"Hmn?" she yawned slightly whipping her eyes. He pulled her into a hug,

"I'll get her back for you…" he whispered lightly as she blushed and closed her eyes.

"Thank you Natsume." She relaxed as he smiled warmly.

Months passed, it seemed like Rasha had forgotten Drake, but she still kept the ring around her arm on a bracelet. Matt wasn't to fond of her and Natsume dating now, he found it annoying how he babied her, made her things and bought her anything that caught her eyes. She refused when he asked her not to go out with him anymore, eventually he gave up.

Rasha and Natsume were alone in his hut talking and laughing,

"Mn Rasha?" Natsume looked at her

"What is it Natsu-kun?" she smiled sweetly, god he loved her smile, her lips were so sweet and perfect.

"Here." He held up a necklace holding a stone exactly like the one Drake had gotten her. She blinked and looked at him,

"W-what?" she whined lightly.

"You can wear mine instead of his." He smiled more as she froze up.

"I couldn't…." she fiddled with it around her arm. "He must have worked hard for it."

"But I worked hard as well!" he growled angrily as she blinked, he had never been angry with her.

"I can't just toss it away, it would be like tossing away his memories…" she looked away. He grabbed her hand ripping off the bracelet letting the ring fall to the floor she gasped and grabbed it before it hit the floor.

"Fine then…" he said and stormed out of his own hut. She whined and walked out as well into the forest. Kneeling next to a small tomb stone she smiled weakly.

"Drake..." she put a hand on the stone while tears dropped to the floor. "I wish I could…just one more time hear your voice…"she whipped her eyes and whistled. A small fox ran up to her.

"Nyuu" it blinked as she tore her shirt wrapping the ring in the cloth. It took the cloth and dove under a small opening in the ground right under the stone and came out. She patted its head as it ran off.

Explosions rang through the village that night as Rasha walked into the gates she looked around,

"Matt?" she called running into there hut just as he ran out.

"Rasha…"he looked at her grabbing her hand. She blinked and stopped.

"N-no..." she gripped her hand as Matt turned around, his eyes widened. Standing in front of the two was Natsume and Szell. Rasha shook her head and backed up._' It's not true…'_ she thought falling backwards as the other two approached.


End file.
